


Messy Business

by nerav



Series: Sweeping, Undiscovered Worlds [3]
Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: DRAMATIC STARS show up but they don't do anything lewd I promise, Established Relationship, Implied Kaoru-->Producer, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Teru-ble puns, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerav/pseuds/nerav
Summary: They really shouldn’t be mixing work with pleasure, but they’re just that desperate.





	Messy Business

Weeks had passed since Amehiko and Chris spent their first time together, solidifying their relationship as lovers. But to Amehiko, it felt even longer than that. He was beginning to wonder if that incredible night was all just a lewd fantasy of his.

Their first time, unfortunately, was still their _only_ time. Since then, their moments of intimacy were limited to just kissing. It felt exactly like how their relationship was before they took it to the next level.

At first, Amehiko was perfectly content with waiting. After all, their relationship was not purely physical-based, and he would never pressure Chris into having sex for his sake. But as the days dragged on without any spark, and his hands grew tired relieving himself with the vivid memory of that night, his patience started to dwindle.

Not that any of it was Chris’s fault, however. It was just horrible coincidence that a few days after their lovemaking, the producer gave a special project for their unit to work on. Legenders would be leading a huge performance, in front of hundreds of thousand onlookers, for a staggering amount of time than normal. Thus, the trio was required to partake in non-stop hours of rigorous training.

Their time alone together was far too scarce. Even after hours were not ideal. Once work was finished, they only had the energy to crawl into a bed and pass out―Chris more so, as his part would require more work than the others, while still juggling with his research on top of it.

Only once in a while, when Sora walked away for a moment, or when the producer moved on to the other idols, did their longing eyes intersected and their lips made contact. They relished in their mutual desire for each other as long as they could―which, unfortunately, always lasted less than a minute as someone would always walk in on them.

Exhausted, and very, _very_ sexually frustrated, Amehiko wondered why he kept coming to work so goddamn early all the time. He would always arrive before the others, lounging about in their rehearsal room and growing bored out of his mind. But with little time to hang out with Chris, what else could he do, except wait for another agonizing day to end?

One morning, he felt his cellphone buzz. Checking the source, he noticed Sora had sent a LINE message. Apparently, he wasn’t feeling well today and had to call out sick.

Amehiko blinked. Though it didn’t surprise him that Sora would be so drained from all the demanding work―his stamina was never on par with either of them―it was so unlike Sora to call out at the last minute. Normally, _he_ was the most responsible one of the three. _He_ was the one kept them in check whenever Chris wanted to talk about the ocean in the middle of work, or when Amehiko’s rudeness disturbed the staff.

Their instructor was supposed to go through an important lesson today, but without their entire ensemble, the show could not go on. Their only work that was feasible without Sora was their practice runs, which were scheduled later in the day. With nothing left to do in the meantime, Amehiko tucked away his phone and stared back at the ceiling listlessly.

He almost dozed off when he heard the door creak open. Without even looking up to see who entered, he immediately recognized the only possible person.

“Koron,” Amehiko said, smirking. Even though they were alone, he still addressed him as his unitmate. “’Morning. You’re a bit late today.”

“Good morning, Amehiko. I apologize for the delay! I was in the middle of a groundbreaking discovery and I just couldn’t stop myself.”

Amehiko slowly raised his upperbody. “It’s no big deal. It’s not like I’m rushing to start work anyway.”

“That’s very true,” Chris laughed.

He faced Chris finally. Before he could say something in response, his breath hitched at his throat.

Chris entered their dressing room soaked to the bone. It appeared whatever work he was attending to, he had little time to dry himself after his dive. His long hair draped over his shoulders. His white coat was nearly transparent and hugged his figure. Even his sandals constantly squeaked with its spongy texture.

Worse of all, his diving suit suddenly turned from silly to outright provocative. Very little of Chris’s body was left to the imagination. The wetsuit attached to his skin so tightly that it showed nearly every curve of his muscle. His nipples, which were invisible before, now protruded through the rubber. Even his bulge stuck out more than usual, with no help of his open jeans highlighting the section.

It was not the first time he’d seen Chris like this. But somehow, with the days of abstinence leaving his sex drive ravenous, Amehiko found him so utterly desirable.

He couldn’t peel his eyes away while Chris settled down. He barely heard any of his rambling as he went into further details about his discovery. His mind was far too distracted thinking about how much he wanted to feel around that body, savor those collarbones, and tease his private parts. His mouth nearly watered at the mental image of stripping down that wetsuit and fucking him senseless.

“Oh,” Chris said, breaking Amehiko finally from his trance. Thankfully, he was oblivious to Amehiko’s ogling. “Where is Sora?”

Chris gasped. “Oh no… Did I miss the entire lesson? Oh dear. I hope I didn’t cause any problems with my tardiness….”

Amehiko coughed a little, blowing off the rising heat from his cheeks. “You didn’t get the memo? Kitamura called in sick today. Instructor cancelled too.”

“I see,” Chris said, sighing in relief. “I was so busy that I didn’t even check my phone yet. I’ll text him later to see how he’s doing.”

“Might as well get comfortable then, since we got nothing to do for a few hours.”

Chris smiled. “I guess so.”

The lust unfortunately didn’t fade away, but Amehiko desperately tried to ignore it. Instead, he distracted his mind with the first minuscule thing he could focus on. He then noticed the water dripping on the floor.

“Koron,” he said in a playful tone, “aren’t you going to bother drying yourself?”

Chris blushed. “Oh… Yes, you’re right. I apologize.”

Amehiko snatched an unused towel hanging beside him, now useless without any sweat to clean off. “Come over here.”

Chris approached him, bending his knees to reach his height. With a tired sigh, Amehiko rubbed the towel over his hair, starting from the top of his head.

“If you keep this up, you’re going to be next calling out sick.”

“I’m sorry,” Chris said sheepishly. “I just couldn’t help myself today! I was so excited when I discovered it. My finger couldn’t let go of the camera.”

“I know, I know, you weirdo. Just don’t neglect your health too. Even Sakuraba- _san_ is starting to give you strange looks.”

“I’m sorry,” Chris repeated. “Thank you, Amehiko.”

When he finished, he lowered the towel and wrapped it around Chris’s shoulders. He inched closer as he dried off his side hair. Before he realized it, their noses brushed.

The sudden jolt forced their eyes to lock. They froze, as if it finally dawned on them how close they were. Chris’s lips were parted slightly open, and Amehiko’s hunger intensified as he noted how delicious they were. Without thinking, Amehiko slowly wrapped his arms about his back and pulled him closer, kissing him.

Chris flushed. Eyes half-lidded, he hummed Amehiko’s name and pressed his palms against his chest. He tilted his head slightly and allowed Amehiko to deepen the kiss.

Their lips smacked for several minutes. In spite of all of Amehiko’s desire, he made sure to keep every kiss soft and chaste. Though his hands searched around Chris’s back, he restrained them from wandering down any further. The last thing he wanted was to make Chris uneasy. Kissing and hugging was one thing, but eating each other’s faces off should only be reserved for a more private sphere.

It was a challenge though. With Chris pressed so close against him, Amehiko unfortunately felt everything that was already exposed through his tight wetsuit. He could feel every curve of his body, his nipples brushing his chest, and his smooth thighs sandwiching his leg. Every touch sent shockwaves down his nerves, rushing his blood everywhere, especially down his groin.

Struggling to contain himself, his only choice was to break contact altogether. He broke the kiss and moved Chris back a bit.

He frowned. “Sorry. I just miss you.”

Chris was almost in a daze, still spellbound by the kiss. Once he regained his senses, his eyes were tinged with disappointment on its end. “Amehiko… I miss you too. So very much.”

Damn those sweet words. Damn that cute face.

Sentimentality faltered Amehiko’s willpower. He felt compelled to continue. They rarely have time to even kiss lately, so why stop now? He hugged Chris and kissed him again, this time tighter and firmer than before.

Chris leaned closer and sat on Amehiko’s lap for comfort. Their hips locked and swayed as they took turns overwhelming the other with their kiss. Chris pressed into his body so hard that Amehiko’s head was practically spinning with excitement. Eventually it became too much that he released Chris’s mouth to catch his breath.

“ _Ah_ ,” Chris suddenly moaned, panting. His eyes wandered down. Suddenly, his cheeks burned red. “A-Amehiko….”

Amehiko followed them and quickly regretted it as he did.

“Shit,” he muttered.

Amehiko was bulging. Hard. Even tented under his fly, his erection raised up so high that it jabbed between Chris’s thighs, almost aching to penetrate through him right there and then. To make matters worse, Chris was trembling from its presence, suffocating it further with his quivering thighs, thus, further arousing it.

As soon as he noticed it, Amehiko rushed to gently remove Chris from his lap. Unfortunately, it made little difference to his raging boner.

“S-Sorry,” he stammered, averting his face. It was so utterly embarrassing; not only was his lust so damn apparent now, but he could only imagine how humiliated Chris was being the subject of it.

For a while, neither of them said anything. Amehiko kept his eyes on the floor as his mind scrambled to think what he could do to make this situation less awkward.

He gave up. “Listen,” he said, looking back at Chris. “It’s just been a while since that night, so my body is just getting easily heated up over little shit.”

Clenching his fists over his lap, Chris stared back with a pitiful expression. “I’m sorry, Amehiko.”

“What the hell are you sorry about, Koron? It’s not your fault.”

“But it’s not fair to you.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’ll calm down on its own.”

“Amehiko,” Chris murmured. His gaze lingered down to Amehiko’s crotch. It held for a moment before it flickered back to his eyes. “Is there any way I could help you?”

“No,” he said sternly.

“But Amehiko, I….” Chris gulped. “I also have been thinking about that night.”

Amehiko widened his eyes. A faint blush colored his cheeks.

“I’ve been wanting to be with you again for a while now too, Amehiko. In fact,” he gave a small smile, “I’m actually a little happy you feel the same. I just wish there was something I could do to make you feel better. Especially now that we’re finally alone.” He sighed deeply. “If only we weren’t stuck in the studio.”

Amehiko was ready to begrudgingly agree, but a thought crossed his mind. Thinking it over, technically, it _wasn’t_ impossible.

“Well,” he muttered, spewing out his thoughts unwittingly, “I guess you could always just….”

Immediately, he bit back his tongue. He chastised himself for the filthy suggestion that planted in his brain. Truly, if anyone needed a deep cleansing, it was himself. He only hoped Chris didn’t hear him.

Unfortunately, he did. “I could, what?” Chris said, tilting his head slightly.

“Forget it,” he promptly said.

“Amehiko, please tell me what I could do to help.”

“Really, it’s nothing. Just saying shit.”

“Amehiko!” Chris shouted, alarming Amehiko with his sudden volume. His eyes fueled with intensity. “This is also for me. I want to please you however I can, Amehiko.”

He sighed in defeat. “Fine. You win. If you really want to know, I just thought―” He closed his eyes as he felt his cheeks burn. “―maybe you could… suck my dick off. That way, we don’t need to change our clothes or make a lot of noise.”

Chris let out a silent gasp from such a vulgar suggestion, blushing. Amehiko only wished he could take those words back; there was no way Chris would agree to it now that he knew exactly what he was getting himself into.

Instead, Chris nodded, albeit nervously. “Alright. I’ll try, if it would make you happy.”

Amehiko was stunned by his eagerness. He rubbed the back of his head. “It would,” he admitted. “In fact, I’ve been sorta hoping to do this one day.”

“Okay.” Chris kissed him.

“I’ll promise, once we’re finished, you can tell me more about that important discovery you’ve made.”

“Really?” As expected, Chris’s eyes nearly sparkled in anticipation. “That makes me so happy to hear!”

He almost wished he could say the same. He knew he was shooting himself in the foot.

Still, it was only fair that he gave something back after Chris offered to do this huge favor for him. Besides, even if he found the whole ocean talk dull, he enjoyed them solely because of the entertainment Chris provided, being so cutely engrossed in the strangest things. In the end, it didn’t seem like a bad trade―especially considering how much enjoyment he’ll have from this experience.

Amehiko smirked. “Just give it your best, though.”

Amehiko rushed to finish drying him off. Then, he tossed aside the towel and grasped Chris’s hand, guiding him to where they would initiate sex. Even though they were the only two people in the room, Amehiko felt it would have been better if they did it in the closet nearby, in case someone walked in on them. The closet was spacious enough for them to move around without discomfort.

Once inside, they kissed once more, briefly. For a moment, only their anxious breaths filled the silence as they mentally prepared themselves for what was about to unfold.

It was Chris for once who broke the silence. “What should I do?” he murmured, his cheeks colored pink.

“Go on your knees,” Amehiko explained. “Then just… do whatever you want with me with your mouth.”

“Okay,” he said, in almost a timid whisper.

Chris positioned himself, kneeling on the floor. He placed his hands against Amehiko’s pelvis for support. His pupils trembled as he watched Amehiko reach for his fly and unzipped himself. When Amehiko pulled out his cock, the trembling spread across his whole body.

Amehiko felt relieved freeing himself from its stifling constraints. The longer they waited to start this, the tighter it felt down his groin. Once released, his cock almost bounced up near Chris’s face. Already, it was thick, hard, and in desperate need of Chris’s caress.

Chris let out an awkward chuckle out of the blue.

“What’s so funny?” Amehiko said.

Chris gave a small smile, raising his finger near his lips. “Looking at it so up close, it reminds me of a moray eel.”

For some reason, Amehiko felt self-conscious that his most private part was being compared to a fucking fish of all things. He blushed as Chris pointed to the tip of his cock without any shame.

“See, here, it reminds me of the jawline of the eel. The way it sticks out is similar to its flat head shape.” Suddenly, Chris’s eyes flashed. “Amehiko, did you know that a moray eel has two sets of jaws? One of it is called the pharyngeal jaw, which it uses to capture and kill its prey with its teeth. In fact―”

“Chris,” Amehiko curtailed him, furrowing his eyebrows. _‘Stop killing the mood,_ ’ he wanted to say.

Chris seemed to have read his thoughts. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, lowering his hand shyly.

Interrupted from his spiel, Chris remembered his place. All self-confidence he mustered to talk so frankly about Amehiko’s cock completely eroded. He gulped at its presence. He breathed heavily as he slowly took it in his hands. After lingering his eyes all over and noting its thickness, he pressed his lips on its tip.

“Take it slow,” Amehiko suggested.

He shot Amehiko one last nervous glance before looking back at his cock. Rather than immediately take it in his mouth, Chris licked around its surface, as if prepping not just Amehiko, but himself, for the blowjob. His tongue lashed gently on the tip, then trailed down his shaft, leaving a trail of saliva as he did. He licked his length over and over, shifting his head every now and then to lick a different spot. He then returned to lip off the tip, tasting a bit of the pre-come now spilling.

Amehiko got harder from the licking. It nearly startled Chris as his grip loosened. He ceased licking and pressed it against his lips once more. Chris didn’t look any more ready than a few minutes ago, but possibly he was forcing himself to proceed in fear that Amehiko might get too thick for him if he kept it up.

With hesitation, he opened his mouth. He brushed away any loose strands of hair away from his face and slowly pushed the cock into his mouth. He went in as far as he could without gagging, which was almost 2/3rd of its size. His face ached the further he took in.

Amehiko hummed as he felt Chris’s gums clamping on his hardened cock. It felt almost like he was inside him the other way, and boy, did it felt incredible. With a satisfied smirk, he brushed Chris’s hair gently, urging him to go on.

Chris took the cue. He slowly pulled the cock from his mouth, leaving it glistening with saliva, before taking it again, this time in a faster pace. It hurt less this time, so he repeated it once more swiftly. He kept repeating until he fell into a rhythm. Soon, his head bobbed rapidly with each suction.

Amehiko moaned, stroking Chris’s head. Despite this being his first time, Chris was surprisingly good at giving a blowjob. Perhaps it was thanks to his skin-diving talent that Chris performed so well all while breathing regularly despite the circumstances. It felt so good that Amehiko was locked in lust, occasionally pushing Chris’s head to take him even faster and deeper.

It wasn’t just him who was enjoying it either. Once the discomfort went away, Chris looked so absorbed as he sucked away fervently. His cheeks were flushed crimson, and his eyes watered from the heat rushing to his face. He was even starting to bulge from his wetsuit. Amehiko wished he could fondle him in turn, to make him feel as good as he was making him, but he was too overwhelmed with ecstasy to even budge.

He was feeling so close. If Chris kept up this speed, he’ll come in a matter of seconds. He was more than ready to finally relieve himself in the most reveling way possible. Just as he felt himself slipping, suddenly, a horrifying thought occurred to him.

He was about to come, yes. But if Chris kept it up, he’ll be coming in―

“Chris!” Amehiko gasped. He clutched Chris’s hair tighter, hoping to push him out. “W-Wait…!”

Too late.

Amehiko completely lost it. Unable to hold himself back anymore, he ejaculated right into Chris’s mouth. His mouth was already deep in so there was no time for him to pull out. The full burst of seed shot straight into his throat.

Chris shuddered, wincing. The shock of the ejaculation paralyzed him from immediately pulling out. His nostrils flared as he struggled to breathe through the discomfort. He held his position until Amehiko finished spilling everything inside.

Regaining his sense of self, Chris slowly withdrew Amehiko’s cock from his mouth, leaving a string of saliva trailing from his lips to its tip. Once his mouth was freed, Chris sank to the floor and panted heavily. His jaw hung, quivering in uncertainty on what to do as his tongue was coated white.

To Amehiko’s surprise, Chris swallowed it. He winced from the bitter taste as his Adam’s apple bobbed, his cheeks burning redder. Though it was most likely done for the sake of convenience, it was still incredibly enthralling watching him gulp it down with little hesitation.

“Sorry,” Amehiko muttered. He wiped away the saliva and semen dripping from Chris’s lips.

Their eyes met. Chris’s were still watery and tinged with exhaustion, which was further compounded by his scarlet cheeks. At the same time, there was a hint of desire in his irises. Even when Amehiko brushed a hand against him, he stayed still and watched him with piqued interest, exhaling small, hot breaths.

He was a complete mess but Amehiko felt he was the most beautiful person alive. Amehiko just came, but the sight alone―not to mention just watching him swallow his come―stirred up his hormones once more. If he wasn’t careful, he might get hard again, and then their problem would start all over again.

Besides, if anyone deserves being pleasured now, it was Chris. Amehiko noticed Chris’s erection hadn’t calmed itself even after the blowjob ended.

Smirking, Amehiko patted Chris’s head, in a silent thank you for a hell of a good job. “Alright, now it’s your turn.”

“Eh?” Chris gasped.

“Take off your clothes so I can suck you off. You’re hard as hell. Might as well get it out of the way while we’re at it.”

Chris slowly trailed his gaze to his own crotch. He looked surprised by his presence. It was almost as if he was so focused on making Amehiko feel good that he failed to notice his own arousal from it.

“Ah….”

Amehiko chuckled. “Glad you liked it too. Now, let me return the favor.”

He licked his lips. He certainly wouldn’t mind sucking Chris off. He relished the thought of watching that sweet, gentle face transform into pure lust. Eagerly, he placed his hands over Chris’s shoulder, gesturing him to change places.

Chris stood up but didn’t budge from his spot. He contemplated.

“A-Actually,” Chris murmured at last, his pupils shifting to the side. “Amehiko, I know we are trying to keep this as discreet as possible, but I… I was wondering if we could,” he swallowed hard, “if we could repeat what we did last time instead.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like….” Chris fumbled his lips. “Like when we joined as one.”

Amehiko raised an eyebrow at such a flowery euphemism. “You mean, you want me to fuck your ass?”

His crudeness only furthered Chris’s mortification. “Y-Yes,” he said meekly. “I would greatly appreciate it if we did. It… It felt really good last time.”

“You liked it that much?” he said incredulously.

“Yes. I’ve been looking forward to doing it again so badly, that I… I’ve thought about it quite a number of times, actually.” He didn’t say any further, but the shame on his face was telling enough.

Amehiko couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Was prim and proper Chris subtly admitting that he fantasized about being fucked and masturbated to it? He wondered how many nights Chris suddenly stopped typing articles, ceased his ocean-obsessed thoughts, unzipped his pants, and fondled himself thinking of Amehiko being inside him instead. The titillating vision alone made Amehiko feel dangerously close to getting hard again.

“Huh,” he said, grinning. “I guess I shouldn’t be so surprised. You were really getting into it last time. Even I was sweating a little trying to keep up with you.”

Chris’s face was beet red. “A-Ah….”

He chuckled. “Amazing though. Who would have thought that the ocean man actually really loves it up the butt so damn much.”

Chris was too flabbergasted to say anything in retort.  

Amehiko kissed him once more while he began stripping Chris. He pulled off his coat, yanked down his jeans, and reached for his zipper in a matter of seconds. He lowered it just enough to expose his chest. He snuck a hand through the opening and groped around his breasts.

Chris moaned as Amehiko’s hands searched around his body. One hand flicked at his nipple, while the other fondled and caressed every curve of his body. His eyes widened as Amehiko grabbed a section of his rear and squeezed it roughly over the rubber. He kept feeling around Chris until he was fully erect. Amehiko then removed the wetsuit off entirely and let it join the other garments on the floor.

“Go against the wall,” he ordered. Chris obeyed, trembling as he did. He pressed against the wall and looked back at Amehiko with trepidation.

“Amehiko, what….”

He was interrupted when his eyes caught sight of the bottle of lube. Amehiko thankfully was hoping to jump at any opportunity to have sex with Chris, even going so far as conveniently carrying a bottle and some condoms in his pocket. Casually, he approached Chris from behind.

“Turn around,” he murmured hotly into Chris’s ear.

Nervously, he followed through. Before he could ask Amehiko what to do next, Amehiko grasped his hands and pinned them against the wall. Chris let out a startled gasp. He trembled as Amehiko kissed the back of his neck.

Letting go of his wrists, Amehiko slid his hands down the curve of Chris’s back. He clutched at his hips and pulled at them, forcing Chris to arch his back and bend over slightly against the wall. Finally, he spread Chris’s ass apart, revealing his glorious hole for his bidding.

Chris panted. Despite his body quivering, he tried to hold his position as best as he could. Even when Amehiko began shoving lube up his asshole and spreading it all over, he kept his hands where Amehiko locked them. His breathing turned sharper as Amehiko dug around, but unlike last time, Chris was more accustomed with the initial discomfort.

After finishing, Amehiko pulled back his fingers. He tore open the condom packet and dressed his erection with it. Then he readied himself. He pushed inside slowly. Chris immediately broke into a sweat and gritted his teeth from the invasion. Once he was fully inside, he gave Chris a moment to adjust with his insides spaced apart.

Amehiko clutched onto Chris’s hips to guide his movements as he began thrusting over and over. He gradually increased velocity and intensity with each succeeding thrust. In a matter of minutes, he was practically pushing Chris against the wall with his rapid penetration, his hair flailing with each rock of the hips.

Chris’s groans transformed quickly into lustful moans. Each _‘ah’_ that escaped his reddened lips were full of such carnal desire, Amehiko could practically see the hearts coming out of them. Not even Amehiko’s own gratification could match to how good Chris was feeling right now.

As thrilling as it was initially, wall-banging quickly became fatiguing. Trying to keep both their weights up and standing in a comfortable position proved difficult as time went on. Chris eventually lost the strength to keep his head up. He slumped over with only his arms sticking up to hold him up against the wall. Amehiko decided it was time to change positions.

He safely guided Chris back to the floor, still bent over in a doggy-style position. Once they settled, he resumed thrusting in the same pace as before. This time, it was much easier for Amehiko hit at Chris’s sweet spot. Amehiko felt Chris was getting close to coming just by his throaty moans alone.

To finish it off, Amehiko switched positions again, this time placing Chris against the floor. Now face-to-face, the two kissed as Amehiko penetrated as deep as possible, lifting his legs up to help with his precision. With how hot Chris’s heat was, it was only a matter of time before Amehiko came again too. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his erection throbbing.

Then, suddenly, he heard the sound of the door creaking.

Immediately, Amehiko gasped and slowed down his movements. He ignored Chris’s whimper from the abrupt pause and kept his ears alert of his surroundings.

“Alright! Let’s get the show going, guys!”

Amehiko widened his eyes. He recognized that obnoxious, boisterous voice anywhere. It could only come from the leader of DRAMATIC STARS, Tendou Teru.

“Ah,” another voice responded. It was gentle and light, just like Tsubasa’s voice. “I hope this rehearsal goes well! I’m still not quite used to this song yet though… Oh, but I brought a few snacks in case we get tired!”

“That won’t be necessary, Kashiwagi,” a third one sighed―the stern voice could only belong to Kaoru. “But it’s appreciated at least. I just hope Tendou doesn’t slow us down with his antics to require them.”

“Oh, _haha_ ,” Teru said sarcastically.

Both Chris and Amehiko’s pupils shrunk. The time limit of their private moment had abruptly ended. Amehiko didn’t realize how fast time flew; he knew the rehearsal room would eventually be used by the other units, but he didn’t think it was this soon.

And then he remembered, to his utter dismay, that practice usually takes about _an hour_.

“Amehiko,” Chris whispered in distress.

Amehiko shushed him with his lips. If they couldn’t continue fucking, at the very least, he’d try his damn hardest to make sure they still remained turned on. He kissed and tongued into Chris’s mouth and let their make-out stall their sex while practice went on.

It proved difficult when someone put on the radio. Amehiko struggled to keep a boner when one of DRAMATIC STARS’s songs―presumably their latest song―blasted through the walls. He heard the floor pounding from outside, suggesting that they were dancing to the beat. This, coupled with their occasional chatter, quickly became distracting.

Time truly dragged at a snail’s pace. With how often they repeated the song, Amehiko felt he could practically memorize the entire lyrics by now. Even kissing was losing its touch after a while. Desperate, he resorted to stroking Chris’s cock to make sure he kept aroused, keeping his moans muffled into his mouth.

After what felt like a century, Amehiko’s heart skipped a beat when he heard the radio turned off. He pulled away from Chris’s lips and focused on hearing outside. The trio ceased their flurry of movements and talked amongst themselves as they settled down.

He let out a sigh of relief. Any moment now they would leave, and as soon as he heard that door shutting, he was going to fuck the daylights out of Chris before another unit shows up. He finally released Chris’s cock and readied himself. Chris moaned in response.

“What was that?” Kaoru suddenly said.

They froze in place, eyes widened.

“What’s wrong, Sakuraba?” Teru said. “Why did you stop?”

“I just thought I heard a noise….”

“Huh?” Tsubasa said. “But I didn’t hear anything weird….”

“I heard a loud, screeching noise nearby. Perhaps this building needs a pest inspection before they expect us to work here.”

“Well,” Teru said, “it’s gone now, so let’s leave and get on stage.”

“Not yet. We should have someone at least investigate it.”

Amehiko’s heart thundered from those words. Sweat poured down his back as he imagined the sheer horror on their faces if Kaoru followed through to them. And with how insistent Kaoru typically was, he imagined it would become a reality any minute now.

“I-Is it really that big of a deal, Kaoru- _san_?” Tsubasa said.

Teru snickered. “Ohhh, I see how it is. Sakuraba is just looking for any excuse to not embarrass himself dancing and passing out in front of Producer.”

“O-Of course not,” Kaoru scoffed. Contrary to his words, he sounded almost flustered for a moment. “I was only concerned if there was an issue with the building. Any little problem that goes unnoticed would only come back to harm us. I can’t achieve top idol when an annoying hurdle gets in my way, especially if it could have been easily prevented.”

“Well, _I_ didn’t hear anything, so I say it’s fine. Let’s keep going.”

“Color me surprised. I figured you would have noticed, seeing that you were barely doing any work just now.”

“What was that!” Teru snapped. “If anyone is doing any _pest_ -ering, it’s definitely you!”

That cringing pun only spurred more ire in Kaoru’s voice. “If only you put more effort into your performance as you do to make a terrible pun!”

“Why you!”

“T-Teru- _san_ , Kaoru- _san_ ….”

Oh no.

Amehiko and Chris stared at each other in alarm. He nearly felt himself boiling in rage. Are they really going to have a fight here, _now_ of all times?

Of course they would, much to his chagrin. Back and forth, Teru and Kaoru responded with sharp quips. Their rage escalated with each exchange as their patience ran thin. Tsubasa would occasionally interject to try to calm them down, to no avail. Every time Amehiko hoped it would die down, either Kaoru or Teru would say something to stir it right back up again.

It felt like almost a half-hour passed already. Amehiko was so absorbed into the chatter that he didn’t realize he was still inside Chris all this time. In spite of his frustration, he was still hard. Chris clenching around his erection still felt so heavenly.

“Amehiko….” Chris muttered. “ _Please._ ”

He looked back at him.

Chris had a face of agony. He was practically was in tears. Amehiko immediately felt guilty; Chris was so close to coming, and being so deep inside him didn’t help matters. He was practically tethering to the point of delirium with lust and desire, and his eyes pleaded Amehiko to end his misery.

“Okay,” Amehiko whispered. Even he desperately wished to continue; he was also close to coming. “Try to keep quiet.”

He pressed his lips against Chris. He pulled his cock out and dug again, resuming his penetration. Chris was still so aroused that each thrust pushed through his insides with ease. His moans were still loud and ardent, only muffled by Amehiko’s lips.

It was almost thankful now that they were arguing. Their spat was so loud that any moans that escaped the walls were probably muted. As Amehiko kept thrusting, he no longer felt conscious of their presence. He could only hear his heart pounding, feel the sweat running down both their bodies, and more importantly, he felt the gratifying intensity of Chris’s heat.

It only took Kaoru’s sudden, albeit irritable choice of words to break his lustful fever: “I’m leaving.”

“Wait, get back here, Sakuraba! I’m not done with you yet!”

What followed was a heavy door slam. Judging from Teru’s loud groan afterward, Amehiko imagined Kaoru just closed it right on his face by accident. The door creaked open again, this time with Teru leaving, shouting out Kaoru’s name in the distance as he pursued him. Finally, Tsubasa exclaimed both their names and the door shut once more.

At last, they were finally alone again.

Relieved, Amehiko decided to go all out to take advantage of the moment. He removed his lips from Chris and poured all his strength into each thrust.

No longer did Chris need to keep quiet. He wanted to hear the lewd, longing cries uttered from those crumbling lips at max volume. He relishing in hearing the full pleasure of his penetration.

He also wanted to see it on Chris’s face. He was not disappointed.

Chris’s eyes were clouded with pure ecstasy. His mouth gaped and drool ran down his lips. His hair was completely disheveled swayed against the floor. His nipples were so perked and his cock dripped with pre-come. Not even the most riveting talk of the ocean made Chris as entranced as he did right now.

It was more than enough to make Amehiko reach his breaking point. He came again, pouring another load into Chris that was only vainly protected by a thin layer of rubber. Chris quaked from the ejaculation, flooring him with such excitement that he came as well soon after. They rode out their orgasms, clumsily kissing and tonguing each other until they were fully spent.

“I love you,” Chris breathed out.

Some time passed.

They lay on the floor side-by-side, watching the rise and fall of each other’s chests. Amehiko sat upright and rested against his hand while Chris was understandably so exhausted that he pressed his face to the floor. They merely watched each other lovingly, Amehiko brushing his hand behind Chris’s ear, until Chris felt so comfortable that he passed out.

Amehiko planted a kiss on Chris’s forehead, thankfully light enough to not stir him awake. With a sigh, he laid back and stared at the ceiling once more.

Just then, he felt his phone vibrate again through his pocket. He pulled out his phone and checked to see who was calling or messaging.

It was a LINE message, surprisingly from Sora. “I hope you’re having fun, Amehiko- _san_ ,” he wrote, ending with a smiling sticker.

So _that’s_ what this was all about. Amehiko chuckled at the revelation.

“You’re certainly a sly fox,” he typed back. “Calling out sick just so we could bang, huh? I didn’t think you of all people was so invested in our love life.”

Sora immediately responded. “Well, I felt like I had to do something. There’s only so much I can tolerate, seeing you two constantly stare at each other with such lovesick faces, without going crazy.”

“You’re alright, you know that, Kitamura?” he replied. “Well, anyway, thanks. Was great.”

“Don’t mention it,” he wrote back. Amehiko assumed the conversation was over until he saw another message added. “By the way, in case you’re wondering, I’d like my coffee decaf.” He finished with another smiling sticker.

He sighed. Guess he’ll have to do more than say thanks.


End file.
